love hurts
by Slayers64
Summary: Mello and Matt were best friends and lovers in Wammy's, but when Mello leaves, Matt's heartbroken. Luckily, they meet up again in a bar. However, time does things to people, and you just might learn that who you loved before, isn't the same person anymore


**(Flash back: Wammny's house)**

Mello sighed contently as he leaned against Matt's shoulder, watching him play Zelda. It was quite amusing, how long this kid could play without loosing or quitting. He was a pro gamer. "Don't you ever get bored of your games?" He asked after watching him play for the last five hours, non stop in silence. Pushing himself closer to his best friend, he cuddled into his chest. "No," was his only response. He twitched irritably, arching his back, and stretching across the gamer's lap, blocking his view of the game, and whined out, "Maaaaaaaat, you pay more attention to your games then you do me! I want some chocolaaaaaaaate~" The red haired teen closed his eyes, fixing his goggles so they were successfully secured around his eyes, shoving the blond away, softly.

Sighing, Mello gave up, deciding to go look for some chocolate himself. He opened drawer after drawer, coming up with nothing, looking under the two beds, flipping pillows and blankets across the room, moving back books, looking behind furniture, and more until he finally snapped. "Matt! Where's the damn chocolate?" He hissed, snatching the game away from him and hurling it across the room. Finally Matt glanced up, groaning.

"What?" Mello asked, innocently. "I was on the last level about to finish the entire game and you go and toss my game boy all across the other side of the room. Not cool, Mells." Matt glared, looking up at the blonde, pouting. "Whatever Matt, now where's my chocolate?" Mello asked, eagerly. "Tsk, don't you know you'll get fat eating all that chocolate all the time, Mr. Mello Wonka?" He chided, walking towards the circle carpet in the middle of the room, bending down, and lifting up a floor board to reveal a safely wrapped chocolate bar.

"Okay one, I'm not married to Willy Wonka, and two, I doubt he's even gay." Mello answered, sitting down across from his friend, and snatching the chocolate bar from his hands. "So that's where you hide the stash... Nice hiding place. I would've found it sooner or later, however." He smiled, truthfully. No matter how hard you try, no one can hide chocolate from Mello. He was like a blood hound, but instead of sniffing out the scent of blood, he always managed to locate the source of chocolate. Ironic, no?

Matt shook his head, smiling. "I believe you. Still... Don't I get anything for being good and giving you the chocolate?" He asked, nibbling on the end of his thumb, innocently. The chocoholic tilted his head in confusion, opening the chocolate, and taking a bite, making a snapping noise. "Like what?" Matt smirked, crawling into the blonde's lap. "Hm... Maybe a thank you kiss?" He asked, looking up at Mello, tugging his goggles off, and setting them on the floor next to him. Mello smiled and shrugged his shoulders, nodding, and placed his chocolate down behind himself, as he bent down, locking the gamer's lips with his. He smirked into the kiss as he felt the younger squirm closer to him, his knees, scraping against the blonde's lap. 'Dang, even without using our tongues, he's a good kisser.' Mello thought, molding his lips with his partner's again before they finally had to pull apart to breathe. "There." He closed his eyes, peacefully, leaning his head against Matt's.

"Hmmm... You taste like chocolate, Mells." Matt purred, leaning into Mello's chest. Mello blushed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's slim waist. Matt brought his head down to Mello's chest using it as a pillow, as the older teen rested his head on the gamer's. They stayed like that for a while, before Mello felt Matt dose off, going completely limp in the chocolate lovers arms. Mello smiled, bringing a hand up to stroke his hair, before he brought his hands down, sliding them under the younger's body. Moving him on the floor next to him, Mello stretched, before sliding his arms under him again, and picking him up bridal style.

He yawned, tossing the blankets aside and laying him on the bed, before covering him in the blankets. After that, he turned around and went to get Matt's goggles and gameboy, deciding to place them on the desk beside the younger's bed. "Night Matty..." He turned around, walking over to his abandoned chocolate, and eating the rest, letting it melt in his mouth, rather than snapping it, so as not to wake Matt up, and went to turn off the lights, crawling into his own bed.

**(A.N.- Hi~ first chapter done~ I hope you all enjoyed. Review and fave please~ Helpful criticism is greatly appreciated, just don't flame. D: Um, this is just a flashback and it's been in my documents for a while, I just didn't upload it. So, blame me for that. ^^; **


End file.
